The screaming hearts
by twirlgirl04
Summary: you never know when something will affect your life forever..........
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm back for another one! Like I said, I'm pretty bad at this. I'll try though. Again, it's sorta a Val and Tyler fic, romance and Drama. So, I hope you all like it; I'm truthfully making these stories up as I type, so they could be better. School doesn't get out for another week, so It'll be a while until I write another fic, you know, with Christmas and all. Without further ado, here's another story by me!  
  
I don't own anything (wish I did, and if you read my profile, you'll know why!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, are we still up for pizza tonight?" Val Linear asked with a hint of hope in her voice.  
"I am if you are," replied Tyler Connell, "As long as it gets me away from William."  
"Is that your best motivation?" Asked Val playfully.  
"Eh, I guess being with you is another good reason." He replied, relieved he had a person that didn't take him seriously all the time.  
"Is your shift done?" asked Val.  
"Yeah, pretty much, there's about ten minutes left, so if we don't get a call in the next," Tyler paused, looking at his watch, "seven minutes, we'll plan on heading out.  
"Sounds good to me. I'll just hang out here until you're ready to leave. See you in," she took a break, also taking time to look at her watch," six minutes and forty-five seconds.  
The two split off, even dreading the next six minutes of being apart.  
  
  
"You ready?" Asked Val, exactly six minutes and forty-five seconds later.  
"Yeah, all prepared and ready for takeoff!!" he exclaimed.  
The two sped off in Tyler's car (I have no clue what he drives) ready to go to the Pizza Parlor. Talking excitedly and pleased to be in the others presence, they were each looking forward to the night ahead of them.  
Little did they know what was in store.  
  
  
The two walked out of the Parlor. They had had a good time together. Both of their lives were so crazy at the time that they needed a break, and what was better than with each other. Laughing over a weird call they had in the past, the two walked over to Tyler's car (yes, Again!!!!) and got in. They took off, thinking of another activity to spend the night doing.  
Too bad there would be no other activity.  
  
  
Five minutes later the two were still in the car, heading to a nearby bowling alley. They had finally decided what to do. Lost in conversation, Tyler barely saw the light change from green, to yellow, to red. The next thing they heard was the loud roaring of horns and the terrible screeching of tires. The disgusting sound of clashing metal clinged to their ears. They had accidentally caused a five-car crash, and who knew who was going to survive.  
  
  
Dispatch 5179, we have a five car crash down on Chaparral and Iron Horse. You better hurry, it doesn't sound too good.  
"Copy that" Hank yelled into the radio, "hit the sirens Jamie, we better get there ASAP."  
"What do you think happened?" asked Jamie, confused. He was remembering back to his first call, a major one involving six cars (actually, I don't know how many, it was a guess). It was big, and fatal to several people, he was hoping that wasn't the case this time. He wasn't just hoping, he was praying. He would do anything for the people involved in this crash not to go through what the people in the other one did, or their families. It was too hard for him and others to handle.   
"I don't know Jamie, I just don't know. We'll just have to get there to find out, and for now hope it isn't fatal" he replied softly.  
The ambulance sped down the road, inching closer and closer to the sight, inching closer and closer to a crash that would have them affected for a long time, maybe even forever.  
  
  
There was a buzz around the intersection. People from other cars were out spectating, people that were out walking trying to figure out what happened, seeing of anybody could help. Somebody had already called an ambulance, but where was it?  
The familiar sound of sirens came around the corner. It stopped quickly, and two teenagers jumped out, ready to help. It was big all right, big and bad. The lady on the dispatch was right, it wasn't good. Cars were crunched together like sardines in a can. It was hard to believe that cars could shrink like that, crinkle so quickly. The two EMTs stood, taking in the sight, they were unprepared.  
"Call another vehicle. Tell them we need back-up, a lot of it." Hank yelled back to Jamie as he took off, ready to take in the pain. The pain of other people, the pain of the families. It was hard being an EMT, you had to spectate all the pain and hurt, and this was hard for them to deal with.  
Hank ran to the first car he saw. A small red truck. Two elderly people were trapped inside. The truck was turned over, and the people were obviously unconscious. "We need a back board over here." And the long night began as the sounds of more Ambulances came in to hearing range.  
  
  
"I've got them, go over to that small car over there. See what we've got." Yelled the paramedic.  
Hank ran over to a small blue vehicle. 'That car really looks familiar' he thought. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. " JAMIE! GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!" Jamie came closer, curious to what was going on.  
"Oh my god, Val, Tyler. We need to get them out of there." Said Jamie, taking in the scene.  
The two teens rushed to a nearby ambulance, prepared for the worst, the attempt to save their best friends' life.  
  
  
After what seemed like hours of trying to get the teens out of the car, they finally succeeded. They were in trouble. Rushing to get them in the ambulance, the kids pushed them on the gurney and into the vehicle. Jamie jumped in the back with their friends, and Hank flung to the drivers seat, taking away as fast as he could go. Thoughts were rushing through his head. He never knew this would happen to his friends, he didn't want to even want to think about it, but, unfortunately, it had happened.   
The ambulance pulled into the hospital ER lot, jumping out and helping the attending doctors push them in, telling them what had happened and what their conditions were.  
"We better go, then move them into ICU when we're done." Shrieked one of the doctors. "For now, lets move them into ER number seven"  
The team of doctors took a sharp turn into a large room, leaving the EMTs to spectate. Who knew what was going to happen, then again, who wanted to know?  
  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm sorry everybody, but I have to cut it off here. I wanted to catch all yours interest before I continued, plus my brother is pushing me off. I want to say sorry because this dumb computer is on that thing whenever you go back to correct, it gets erased. I see a ton of mistakes, and I am DYING to go back and fix them, but I can't. Other wards, the writing is really bad, thanks to new technology. So, please read and review, I might not get the next part up until next weekend (school is so annoying!), so, don't think I'm avoiding you if it doesn't get up. I'll try to get it up sooner, but I'm not sure. Thanks everybody!!  
  
Love Always,  
Amanda  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Spirit of Christmas  
LunarBard  
12-16-00  
  
fierce belief,  
in a jolly old man.  
rumored to live, some say,  
in a northern altitude.  
who flies in an olden sled,  
to give presents to every good little girl and boy.  
whispers that say believe,  
others laugh, disbelief.  
keeping hope,  
in a single man.  
on a miracle filled night,  
when deer fly.  
faith,  
makes things happen.  
if you exist,  
all shall be happy.  
if you don't,  
your message, still is said. 


End file.
